X16(Lost Alpha)
|image =YoureDreaming11.jpg |imagedesc = The Miracle Machine. |level = |factions = *Ecologists (as 'Scientists') *Loners *Military |locations = |buildings = |leader = |doctor = |technicians= |merchants = |characters = |loot = Nothing worthy of a special visit. |quests = Find the emitters. You're dreaming, follow your dream Turn on brain power-station Disable psy-brain power supply Find secret exit from lab |notes = After Disable psy-brain power supply : *Burer *Poltergeist *Pseudogiant *Pyrogeist *Snorks *Zombies *Zombified Stalker (most are avoidable) }} : is a major location appearing in all versions of the S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Lost Alpha standalone Mod. Overview *Although similar in essence to the Lab X16 (SoC), the actual location of the entrance is:- #Unmarked. #Not located in Lake Yantar (SoC), but in an analogue of it: Lost Factory. #Approach towards the X16 entrance through the old factory is not accompanied by "emanations" and "apparitions" as experienced in the Base Game. From a technical point of view, neither the Not adjusted psi-helmet nor the Functional psi-helmet would be necessary during approach nor during proceedings within the Lab proper. #Has a 'one-way' entrance transition that directly initiates the You're dreaming, follow your dream limited interactive cutscene. #(The liftshaft that is present in the Base Game will have already been traversed at its relocated, fully-navigable appearance in Countryside. Should the player defeat considerable opposition in returning to the nominal Lab X16 entry point in S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Lost Alpha, a similarly unusable ladder system will be discovered as in the Base Game) Gameplay *There are effectively two MODES of entrance. Both are accessed from within the same enrance in a weakly patrolled sector of the Lost Factory Production Complex. Strategy One :All versions: *Involves arriving at the levelchanger with the Functional psi-helmet. :This splits into five phases: Find the emitters. *This is basically the approach to the entrance of the Lab and takes place in Lost Factory as noted in the Overview above. You're dreaming, follow your dream *While dreaming, your actor (Strelok) is portrayed by a scientist called "Gordon Streeman". This is obviously a reference to the scientist and main protagonist from the Half-Life series "Gordon Freeman". *The totem character of the dream, 'Boris Maselnikov', leads the player through the (previously working) facility to the control room. *The player has some freedom of action to quiz other Scientists either directly or through the PDA network. None of the information is Storyline critical, nor will it 'unlock' other, alternative endings and may be ignored. Turn on brain power-station *This takes place within the 'dream state' and is usually straightforward. *N.B. In v1.4005 the local Military elements frequently become hostile to the player for inexplicable reasons. *The 'dream state' ends at the conclusion of this task, the player is relocated upstairs from the control room to wake up for: Disable psy-brain power supply *Initial requirements are to eliminate the Controller downstairs. *The 5 minute 50 second 'fall-dead' timer may be manipulated as noted on the article page for the mission. Find secret exit from lab *This is also more challenging than in the Base Game. *There are many opponents and mutants in the area. Strategy Two :All versions: *'Without' acquiring the Functional psi-helmet, i.e. the player had the Not adjusted psi-helmet and gained access to the level (either on foot, by car, or by guide); the entrance is reached in the same manner as in "Strategy One". *Here, things differ. #The You're dreaming, follow your dream does not trigger. #The actual entrance resembles the SoC version more closely. #Mutants are a greater hazard. There may be up to ten Snorks, three dozen mixed Zombies and Zombified Stalkers with a Pseudogiant later on. #Entry into the 'Miracle Machine' rotunda triggers the five minute timer. #None of the exit paths are open. All are blocked as in Disable psy-brain power supply. #At this point, the player "re-links" with the Main Mission and just needs to deal with matters at hand. #(The Miracle Machine needs to be turned off (either strategy) or the door to the exit will not open) Disable psy-brain power supply *As in Strategy One. Find secret exit from lab *As in Strategy One. Notes *Loot is minimal and usually confined to random spawns of Mutant Body Parts. *Typically, on higher game difficulties, inventory loot from Zombified Stalker corpses is sparse. *Stashing dropped ordnance on suitable corpses also prevents the local Poltergeist from throwing it at the player. *From v1.4005 the weaponry is unlikely to be of tradeable value to the player. Trivia *'Normal play' is predicated around "Strategy One" above, but if the player follows "Strategy Two" subsequent acquisition of the Functional psi-helmet in Countryside underground triggers the Find the emitters task and Lab X16 may be revisited. *This time, the You're dreaming, follow your dream sequence triggers. *Only the controller spawns. Any residual opponents will also be present, but the level is not repopulated with the exception being a dormant Pseudogiant. *The end of the "dream sequence" terminates that particular task and removes it from the player's list. *Any abandoned weaponry from the first visit will have been removed from the board between visits. Gallery LA_X16_mapped.jpg|Crude map of X16 with adjacent tunnels in the level after. Category:Lost Alpha Locations